


Prudy in Wonderland

by GuixonLove



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, M/M, POV Original Character, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prudence Guillam-Dixon, or Prudy as she liked to be called, was having a very strange dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudy in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> Written for the love of my life, Zasha! Thanks for being there for me! I love you!!!

Prudence Guillam-Dixon, or Prudy as she liked to be called, was having a very strange dream.

She had been sitting in a field of wildflowers, enjoying the sunshine on her skin as she wove flower stems together into flower crowns and hummed to herself. Occasionally, a warm breeze would ruffle her blonde hair, causing the blue ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head to flutter daintily while the grass and flowers around her began to sway.

Prudy set her finished flower crown aside and looked up. A quiet gasp slipped from her lips when she saw a large white rabbit standing on its hind legs at the edge of the field. It was looking down at a shiny gold pocket watch on a matching chain attached to the pocket on the ruby red waistcoat it wore.

 _‘Since when did rabbits wear waistcoats or pocket watches?’_ Prudy wondered to herself, staring at the rabbit in confusion. _‘This is just like the rabbit in the book Papa read to me before bed.’_ Wanting to get a closer look, she stood up, brushing the flower petals off of her pretty blue dress before she made her way through the field towards the rabbit. As she got closer, Prudy could hear that the rabbit was talking to itself.

“I’m late! I’m late for a very important date!” the rabbit chanted as it stared down at the watch in its paw, its long white ears twitching with impatience. All of a sudden, the rabbit froze. Its ears stiffened when it heard footsteps approaching. Before Prudy could take another step forward, the rabbit tucked the watch back into the pocket of its waistcoat and took off running in the opposite direction.

“Wait! Come back!” Prudy shouted, chasing the rabbit into the forest. Thin beams of sunlight shone through the thick layers of leaves and branches overhead, lighting the way as Prudy ran. Low hanging tree branches got caught in her dress and hair, slowing her down considerably, but she somehow managed to remain close behind the rabbit. The rabbit darted between the trees, hopping over roots and rocks before it disappeared down a large hole at the base of a tall oak tree.

Prudy skidded to a stop and knelt down beside the hole, peering down inside. It was dark and seemed to go on forever. It reminded her of the wishing well in her fathers’ garden that she liked to throw pebbles into, listening for the small splash the rocks made when they finally landed in the water at the bottom.

“Hello?” She called down into the rabbit hole, but the only response she got was her echo. When she went to move her hand onto a nearby rock to get a better look, her palm slipped on the mossy surface and she fell down into the hole.

Prudy screamed, throwing her hands out to try and reach for something, anything, to hold onto but found nothing. All of a sudden, the tunnel was filled with light and she found herself falling slowly, almost as if she were floating. Prudy looked around and could see various lamps and torches, lighting up the rabbit hole as she fell, revealing strange things. She could now see paintings and maps hanging on the sides of the tunnel as well as bookshelves filled with a multitude of books and knick knacks. She reached out and grabbed a dusty leather bound book off of one of the shelves as she passed it, flipping through the pages and squinting at the words for a few seconds before she realized that they were backwards.

After what felt like ages, she finally reached the end of the tunnel and landed on the tiled floor, unhurt. _‘How odd,’_ Prudy thought to herself as she got to her feet and looked around. She heard a loud ticking behind her and spun around, her eyes landing on the white rabbit.

“I’m late, so very late,” it said as it looked at its pocket watch again. Before Prudy could ask what it was late for, the rabbit placed the watch back into its pocket and hopped across the room, disappearing behind a dark purple curtain hanging on the wall. Prudy frowned and walked over to the curtain, her footsteps echoing in the cavernous room. She grabbed the edge of the silky material and pulled it aside, revealing a locked door that was much too small for her to fit through.

 _‘Now what?’_ she thought to herself. Prudy’s brow furrowed in confusion when she saw a table in the middle of the room that hadn’t been there before. _‘That’s funny. Where in the world did this come from?’_

Prudy stepped over to the table and saw a small glass bottle and a golden key sitting on top of it. She picked the key up and studied it, running a finger over the ornate design on the handle when an idea occurred to her. She quickly walked back over to the door and knelt on the floor, slipping the key inside the lock and slowly turned it until it unlocked with a loud click. The door was pushed open and Prudy looked outside, her eyes widening in awe at the gorgeous meadow, filled with colorful birds and fragrant flowers.

 _‘Now, how do I get through that door?’_ Prudy stood up and walked back over to the table, picking the bottle up to examine it. She ran her fingers over the smooth glass, staring at the clear liquid inside. The cork stopper had a small tag hanging around it with two words printed on the thick paper: Drink Me.

 _‘I probably shouldn’t. It might be poison...’_ She glanced longingly over her shoulder at the open door before looking back down at the bottle. Without a second thought, Prudy pulled the cork out of the bottle and drank what was inside. The liquid tasted like all of her favorite foods at the same time: her papa’s spaghetti and meatballs, warm chocolate cake, roast chicken, raspberry jam and honey on toast. She set the bottle on the table and felt herself beginning to shrink until she was the same size as the white rabbit she saw before.

She quickly ran out the door and spun around, her mouth open wide in wonderment as she studied her new surroundings. An insect in the shape of a rocking horse flew by her head while another in the shape of buttered bread landed on her shoulder. ‘How strange,’ Prudy thought as she watched both insects fly away, gliding together towards a small mushroom field. Music came from behind her so she turned and saw a bed of daffodils and violets, singing sweetly while birds, bathing in a small pond beside them, whistled along. Her curiosity was piqued when she saw a dirt path, with a set of fresh rabbit tracks in the dust, disappearing into a forest. Prudy was about to follow the path when she remembered that she was still tiny.

 _‘I wish I were bigger,’_ she thought to herself as she sat down on the ground with a disappointed huff. Just then, one of the rocking horse insects flew by her face and landed briefly on a small jeweled box that sat atop a mushroom before flying away. Prudy crawled over and picked the box up, turning it over in her hands and examined it. When she lifted the lid, she saw several frosted cookies with the words, Eat Me, scrawled on them in bright pink icing. Her stomach rumbled noisily as she stared down at the delicious looking cookies in front of her. Before she could stop and think it through, Prudy picked up one of the cookies and ate it. As soon as she swallowed, she felt herself growing taller until she was back to her normal size once more. With an excited smile, Prudy stood up and ran towards the path, following the rabbit tracks into the woods.

Prudy followed the path until it eventually came to an end, revealing a small clearing where a long table stood. The scent of sugary treats and tea filled the air as she stepped off of the path and made her way towards the table. Several teapots and kettles, varying in shape and size, as well as cups and saucers were scattered all over the table amidst numerous plates of cakes, cookies, and small sandwiches. As she walked closer, she saw that two men were sitting in large plush armchairs behind the table.

One of the men wore a tan colored suit with a light blue bow tie. A tattered top hat, made of black wool with several colorful patches sewn on in different spots, sat on top of his blond hair. A beautiful silk ribbon that was the same shade of blue as his tie was wrapped around the hat and appeared to shimmer as the sunlight hit it. Prudy saw a thick white card tucked between the ribbon and the hat on the man’s head. She squinted and saw that it only a set of numbers, 10/6, written on it.

 _‘Wonder what it means,’_ she mused before her eyes drifted over to study the other man at the table. He was blond like the first man and wore a black sweater, which looked as if it would be soft to the touch, and matching trousers. But the most surprising aspect were the rabbit ears on top of his head. The fur on the appendages were the same color as his hair and were long, standing up straight on the top of his head. The man was staring down at a teacup in front of him, trying not to smile while the man in the top hat sang softly to him in French and scratched behind his ears, which made them twitch contentedly.

Prudy recognized the song as the lullaby her daddy would sing to her whenever she was sad or sick. She began to hum along as she pulled a chair away from the table and sat down, causing both men to look up at her. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment when she saw their faces for the first time.

“Daddy? Papa?” Prudy murmured, gawking at her fathers sitting at the table with her. “What are you doing here?”

“You made it!” Peter said with a smile, adjusting the hat on top of his head before he picked up one of the kettles and poured tea into a bright pink cup.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Hector added as he handed Prudy the cup of tea that Peter just poured. “You’re just in time for tea!”

Her fathers began to tell her a silly story about a walrus and a carpenter while she drank tea and ate cookies and scones. Halfway through the story, Prudy giggled when a small mouse poked its head up out of one of the teapots, blinking sleepily at them. Peter held out a cookie and a tiny cup of tea which the mouse happily accepted, squeaking its thanks before it disappeared back inside the teapot.

“I don’t understand,” Prudy said after she finished her second cup of tea, her stomach full from all the sweets she ate. She rested her chin in her hand and stared at her fathers in disbelief. “How did you get here? Did you follow the white rabbit too?”

Peter chuckled, reaching over and giving Prudy’s hand a squeeze. “Who do you think sent the rabbit to come get you?” he asked as he nodded towards the trees. Prudy turned and saw the white rabbit hopping over to the table and coming to a stop beside her chair. She reached out and pet the soft fur on the rabbit’s head and began to feel homesick.

“Do you know how I can get back home?” she asked as she glanced up at her fathers. Hector smiled and leaned over, placing a warm hand on top of hers before he pressed a soft kiss onto the top of her head. The familiar scent of his cologne made Prudy smile and bury her face into the cozy material of his sweater, recalling days when she curled up in her father’s lap and fell asleep feeling safe and loved.

“You’re already there, sweetheart. All you have to do is wake up.”

Prudy’s eyes flew open before she sat up in bed, looking around at the early morning sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of her room, walking towards the voices she heard coming from the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway and smiled when she saw both of her fathers sitting at the kitchen table. Their heads were close together as they talked quietly, occasionally stealing kisses and smiling at one another over cups of coffee.

 _‘Daddy must have just gotten home from his business trip,’_ Prudy thought to herself when she saw that he was dressed in a wrinkled suit. As she stepped further into the kitchen, Peter looked up and smiled at her before he stood up from the table and met Prudy in the middle, picking her up and gathering her in his arms.

“Good morning, love. I missed you this week,” he said as he hugged Prudy tightly, kissing the top of her head.

“I missed you too, Daddy,” Prudy replied as she hugged him back. She looked over Peter’s shoulder and grinned brightly at Hector, who watched the two of them with a fond smile.

“I brought you something,” Peter said as he carried her over to the table and sat her down in her chair. A box sat on the table in front of her, wrapped in glittery purple wrapping paper with a matching bow on top. Prudy quickly tore the paper off and pulled off the lid, glancing inside. Her eyes widened as she reached inside and pulled out a toy stuffed rabbit. It had white fur and wore a red jacket and waistcoat with a small gold pocket watch tucked inside the pocket.

“Papa told me how much you loved the book he had been reading to you the last few days while I’ve been away,” Peter said with a smile, reaching over and tucking a stray lock of hair behind Prudy’s ear. “I saw this in the window of a toy shop on my way to the airport last night and immediately thought of you. Do you like it?”

Prudy stared at the rabbit in her hands for a few seconds before looking up and smiling at her fathers. “I love it,” she replied before climbing out of her chair and walking over to hug both of them. “Thank you,” she whispered, smiling happily

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
